Five Price Tags
The name came from the fact that there are five price tags, one of which is the actual price of a car. The contestant plays a game of True or False with small prizes to win those prizes and up to four choices of the five price tags. Gameplay The contestant is shown four small prizes, one at a time, and must decide whether the price displayed on each prize is true or false. If the contestant is right, the small prize is won and he or she earns a choice in the second part of the game. If the contestant is wrong, the small prize is lost and he or she does not earn a choice. Therefore, the number of prizes earned in the first half determines how many choices of the five price tags they may make. After all four prizes are played, and assuming the contestant has earned at least one choice, the contestant begins selecting prices from the five tags. One at a time, the contestant chooses a price he or she believes is correct; if the contestant is right, he or she wins the car. If not, he or she continues to choose until all earned choices have been exhausted. Since there are five prices and only four small prizes, earning all four choices does not guarantee a win, although the odds of losing are very slim at that point. Obviously, the more chances the contestant earns, the more chances he or she has of winning the car. History After the game premiered on September 26, 1972, it was lost. It was first won on October 2, 1972. Trivia While the show was still a half hour long, 5 Price Tags and Most Expensive shared the same set props which are the four big blue vertical price tag lights with red supports used to light up and indicate how many chances the contestant has to win the car. In fact, three of them had shelves to hold the price cards. When Most Expensive finally got its own props, the shelves were removed and neon chevron lights were added to the backs of them. So far, this is the only game (other than One Wrong Price) to not have its name anywhere on the props. Pictures Five Price Tags 1.jpg|5 Price Tags from November 28, 1973 and featured on Disc 2 of the DVD set. Notice the thin price tag posts with shelves. Five Price Tags 2.jpg|What "NO" player wants to uncover. Five Price Tags 3.jpg|In the old days, the winning price tag conceals a red price tag with the same price. Five Price Tags 4.jpg|Bob tells you that we will return in a moment. This contestant won the car on the first pick. Five Price Tags 5.jpg|5 Price Tags from 2003. Five Price Tags 6.jpg|The updated "NO" sign Five Price Tags 7.jpg|The ultra cool Win! tag Five Price Tags 8.jpg|The Win! was found in three picks. Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:Car Games